Pride
Pride Pride is a chatroom on Kongregate named as one of the early Seven Deadly Sins rooms. Pride started as a trollfest with few Mods visiting the room. Renovations started in March 2010 with Pride becoming known as one of the better rooms by the end of 2010. In October 2011, Pride gained its very first Room Owner when Adrokila donned the mighty R before passing the honour on to frankiesmum in September 2012. In November 2012, Pride welcomed its first Room Moderator, KaiJai who has since been joined by Red_Devil, nitetrooper93 and Sirago . In November 2014 when The Garden, The Hillside and Didactic Fractals Kongregate Chat rooms were disestablished, Pride welcomed folks from these rooms including their mods TheLightDemon and JohannasGarden . In addition to those found in the Pridemates section, Pride often plays host to visiting Mods including but not limited to: KiwiBob, JesseMH8, PeaceFrog, Maginmaniac7 and Stanwise. 30 May 2014 saw the passing of Remnants of Skystone, a Kongregate sponsored game that brought many Pride regulars together. This Wiki is updated irregularly by frankiesmum. You can submit requests to be added via her Kong profile and they'll go on her to-do list. Be sure to include a descriptive by-line in your request or you might, regretfully, end up with one of her attempts at humour. Rules NO ROLEPLAYING The most universally accepted rule, and the most strictly enforced. Put words between asterisks at your peril Pridemates Users that were devoted soul and body to this room for over a month In alphabetical order: 1sttperson - Desperately seeking ??? adiodude55 - The love of most Pride members <3 adri37- One of our Australians. AlexFromRomania - Romanian game developer with a gigantic ego. alwhispo - Quiet but devoted Transformice guru blastvortex - Always here but rarely present. Bran - A healthy dose of Bran is essential to Pride's daily routine. Chalupala - wow, 3 bitches came to my door DarkRainyKnight - Returned after a brief hiatus. deathknight2437 - The most active reaper Docter_Ted - The Docter is in. Dorako - I'm active enough now to be mentioned in the WIKI? its like all my dreams have come true : D eb395 - I'm Eb. The adorable and evil Pokemon. All other Pokemon and humans will bow down to me or suffer my wrath. MUAHAHAHA elfboy676 - Nobody puts Elfboy in a corner. Fatcatsven - He probably is the coolest guy in Pride. frankiesmum - She's a good person for a Mod, a valiant protector of our room. HellsSerenade - Currently present, comes and goes as he pleases. Get in a fight with him and you're probably going to lose. HappyAlcoholic - A large semi-muscular man. He smells like pizza. Nerf Lux. himmy - An atypical Aussie, he's trying to think of something to say here. :P howydowy - howydowy, the one and only Johanna_T - Just another Aussie. KaiJai - Pride's very first Room Mod! Pride's Aussie Mum. Supersmileys aussie mommy ^_^ kanishka123 - I love my mom :D P.S. I am the best footballer in Pride karatemon5 - Half alien, half pokemon. Cross him at your peril. kopseahorse - that chick Sol brought in LeopardStar_62 - Conflicted lunatic magamanshoot - That guy, in this place, that does stuff, in Pride, while not being prideful, chatting on a chatroom named Pride. I'm that guy. maltar_draco - lolbot martyn898 - Kai and Bev's UK-based Kong nephew. mingmingrr - I once met a girl on the internet, we didn't click, so now I'm back to making bad puns. minring11 - Hopelessly devoted to mingmingrr ndog02 - the quiet one who no one realizes is there till he speaks and no rush to do anything NDNPride - Don't you dare bother NDN. nitetrooper93 - Room Owner of Cafe Kong who slips over to Pride when the Cafe closes down. Paulverizer11 - Pretty Princess who is also a mermaid! Peacefree – Loves everyone :3 plokkey - in a load of debt. Had returned to The Attic until it was demolished, now slumming it back in Pride. preston992 - The Prodigal Son. RoS is love. RoS is life. URMOM© QueenDoc - Prides Resident Perv & Purveyor of Filth, "i want a dirty carrot". Does burlesque when not being a bad influence. Red_Devil - i'll think of something funny to say, just give me a few years. Since made into a Room Moderator and sill trying to think of something funny to say about himself. rehm123 - Ted's wife retroftw - Enjoys his Remnants of Skystone as much as his alternative, emo, punk, screamo and classic rock music. Rex4765 - the perfect chat reviver....well almost perfect. ridgeyboy - Dreams of one day actually creating an awesome game that will be loved by millions... Also has a weird obsession for cheese... roscoe8 - A soft kitty, not shy. Usually attacks human. Remnants of Skystone player rjr001234 - Recently returned to Pride from an extended leave of absence, he is, as he always was, a joy to have around. shade0180 - A living shadow. Also, supersmiley's right hand man. shayminlover2 - Always says 'hi' and uses very good English when he types SiferGames- Destroyer of universes. Sirago - Recycled/reincarnated as Pride's latest room mod. Has a fetish for The Giant Shoe. Smokescreem - Purposely misspelled his name to make people try to use the fact in an argument. SmoochieMunchkin- A Muffin from teh Lulz. A non romanceable character. KaiJai and hercludes adopted child from Africa. I've never done any drugs. ._. solprovider - Game guru and developer. Rates games on how much fun they are. Oh and the greetings are free. :D Sunhawk - Quiet game guru taylorswift14 - Lilly's amazing friend. techtag - Longtime lurker in the lowest of the labyrinthine levels of our lovely lodgings Teh_Anonymous - The Teh The_Anonymus - Teh The TheIcehunter - I disagree with Narnia Tpc2000 - Only LeopardStar can call me Marty >:c UltraPredator - I'M RADIOACTIVE!! Valdier - Vald acts tough, but he really is just a big teddy bear. Wistler - Another Remnants of Skystone player, known for his Whistleblower stops in chat. Oldies (Rarely seen but missed all the same) 01thatotherguy10 - Because I'm a reg? I don't care. Bev knows me, I know bev, why does a wiki need to be updated? 0600Hours - Not too bright, but he's at least smart enough to know it. Has a Chuck Norris avatar. Adrokila - Usually a silent mod, the chat's protector and previous room owner, quietly watching over us. LWOP while he suffers an extreme case of Real Life. akshayk29 - akshayk29 - Shellshock Live Guru from the land that gave us the word Guru. AlphaGlory1 - One of the coolest Pride regs. Left Pride the 18/08/2011 '' AngryRug - Rawr! >:C becbec98 - Scots born, Aussie band member with lissa_dragomir7 binxiantan - Surfaces regularly in Pride only to state he is going AFK! but likely to be spotted elsewhere on Kong. blu3b3rry - comment under construction Cali17 - HAI!!!!!!!!^^ Likes exlamation marks, and '''LOVES '''L and yaoi. Charizard95 - Freshly evolved. You've been warned. This has been, like the best day ever. Not only did Stots friend me, but then I got added to the wiki. It's like the icing on the cake. cosminhrit - Cosmic! darkklown - Friendly when it suits him, and unintentionally funny while... ahem... medicated. Don't confuse him for a juggalo because of his name. Disasterbation - Hyper-cynical English bisexual ma {C} doodle_man - Hey look it's me ♣ Moved to parts more Entropicly Delirious dzmttsh - Call him dz. No further information is currently available. Felixoo7 - Awesome! finchy11 - Just Finchy. FyreSigma - comment under construction GBros - The elder GBros. Wannabe flash game developer. He's only on Kong to chat, and is seeking intellectual stimulation. He rarely, if ever, finds it. Currently serving in the US Army and despises the 'New Pride': reappearance unlikely. Buldinn - Post Marine incarnation of GBros. Currently on one of his irregular sabbaticals. GBros_S - The ''other GBros. Claims he was the original GBros until his account was hijacked. Fondly remembers the old troll-infested Pride. hercludes- That Dork. Pride's connoisseur of internet dorkery. Hoolo - Pride's second Room Mod. Petty Dutchman with an affinity for grammar. Will argue endlessly on your grammatical errors. Has an even 20 years of reading and at least 5 years of games to go through. Hrm. HundredAndFour - Has a litany of music playlists. Rarely chats. IlovePurple023 - One of Pride's more passionate people with little time for people she considers fools. Makes you wonder why she's here really. :P IzzyTyler44 - She is one of the oldest Pridemates in Pride, she was the one who lasted through all the dumb crap. Likes to give nicknames.... well if she thinks you're cool. jananarefferal1 - one of the geeks in the room, he has an passion for Minecraft and all the friends he loves in real life. Kody11199 - Enjoys chatting with oatmeals, madjedi and Alpha. KORKAS - Canadian. Is on a neverending search for the official gay cnic depressive alcoholic. His hobby is getting alts banned. Laxman09 - abs LelianaNichole - resident transsexual, belly dances, and lots of smiles :) lissa_dragomir7 - Scots born, Aussie band member with becbec98 lochie12 - im online 24/7. nah. im on 14/7. MadJedi - Chat greeter. Left Pride for The Purple Haze in the quest for his perfect chatroom. Mykylo - She's Tenacious D’s and I’m In The Band’s #1 fan! She can out quote anyone when it comes to their movies, shows, and songs. She's awesome.hat room, so Pride is close enough. Murder_Machine - Not known for being nice so bother me at your own risk naptiem - He likes to take naps. He also tells amazing blow-your-head-off stories of magic and wonder! NimishS - Helooooooooooooooooo Prideeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! its amazingg to be a pride mamber...yo!!!!!!!!!!! ninjafurbyninja - resident furby oatmeals - Is horrible at chess postalmo - One of the original Pridemates, he has been in Pride longer than you've been alive. A mysterious man, indeed. PsyClone411 - One of the few number-namers accepted in Pride, he is known for his slightly disturbing fetish for Asian women. rachela - The incredible bouncing bird-loving bundle of OCD, aged 84, married to Chuck Norris. rainbo21 - Resident No.1 fan of Avid Rox and their singer, Kevin. Says "I'm sorry", a lot. Saberioninja - Average teenage male. Also a fledgeling game developer. Hopefully it won't completely suck. Appearances rare at best. Seesine - The beloved centennerial shivam00100 Currently laptopless CS Portable player. spaghedeity - One of the original Pridemates. Sometimes known as Ed_Norton - Claims to be world-renowned actor Ed Norton, and has a penchant for expressing his approval or disapproval of things. Appearance sporadic, but the man has a busy filming schedule. StabbyJoe - Alternative lifestyler. Storageheater - In June 2013 Pride got our very own heating system acquired the extremely pre-loved (as in very loved ) Storageheater just in time for the down under Winter Chill Season (you may know him from Ant Hill). Stots - Room Mod #3 (You know 3rd time is the winner! :P) Makes the energizer bunny look slow and feeble. supersmiley98 - I am never wrong i thought i was once but i was mistaken Supreme_lion - Previously masterhunter2 - giving love to all the boys and girls, men and women of Pride TBusby - Dipping her toes into game development TheRubberDrapes - Cool TheTall0ne - I'm TheTall0ne with a 0, really friendly and ready for a good conversation. Currently emjoyig a sojourn in The Village. tigerlilly361 - Lilly. Just Lilly. Got it? topsup - Donny Soldier and Beiber-haired internet hearthrob. Werm - One of the wiser Pridemates " i don’t talk much and i’m Canadian". Hibernating? Whovian - Timelord who warps his Tardis into Pride irregularly. Ready to brandish his sonicmodhammer at a moment's notice. As is a risk for all Timelords he's been struck by a wibbly-wobbly thing (technical term) which has warped him into an alternative reality. Hopefully our timelines will merge again soon. witsd - Londoner of a certain age. Now living in the Remnants of a Disputed Galaxy, not so far, far away. XxLittle_StarxX - It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better. Now enjoying Entropic Delirium. XxXKrYsc0XxX - Survived the renovations. adn is a bitch jonijoni1- lets get naked Note On behalf of Pride, I would like to thank Mattmeister and Solprovider for restoring the Pride wiki page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:chat rooms with room owners